


Personal Heater

by emptyvessel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, probably just a reason for me to write my boys cuddling in the winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptyvessel/pseuds/emptyvessel
Summary: Jaemin pulls an idiot move and took a shower in the freezing cold winter, all the while forgetting that his heater wasn't working so his last resolve was to knock on his boyfriend's door before he gets a popsicle for hair





	Personal Heater

Jeno was doing some very serious coursework when the knocks came.

 

He gave his roommate Donghyuck a hopeful glance, who in turn just gave him a sly smile before getting back to his phone. Jeno felt the annoyance build up in his head when the second set of knocks were heard. The one thing he hated the most was losing his momentum while doing his assignments, because it’ll take him another 5 business days to get them back once they fly out of the window. And Donghyuck was fully aware of this.

 

“Hyuck come on, you’re literally doing nothing.”

 

The boy on the bed scoffed dramatically. “Excuse me, scrolling down my boyfriend’s very aesthetic instagram feed is an important stress reliever. I’m trying to take a break from studying here.” Jeno rolled his eyes. Trust him to take a whole day “break”. “Plus, you’re closer to the door. Get your ass moving.”

 

Jeno gave up. He chucked a nearby pillow he managed to grab hold as he got up into Donghyuck’s direction, smiling when a loud but muffled protest was heard. His good mood dampened in a mere second when another series of knocking came by, and he was going to flip inside out if it was one of those kids trying to get a stupid survey out of him.

 

“Coming!” He grunted, fully annoyed now.

 

In all seriousness, he was very much ready to fight anyone at the door when he swung it open, but when it turned out to be his boyfriend shaking with his brown hair flat on his head due to it being extremely wet, the annoyance disintegrated as fast as his confusion came.

 

“Jaemin?” Confused, Jeno went to his closet to fetch a clean towel for the shivering boy. “What are you doing here? I thought you were at the studio helping Chenle with his project?”

 

The boy smiled as he quickly wrapped his exposed arms in the tiny towel Jeno handed him, which would have been for his wet hair but he was too cold to think properly. “We finished up early because that dumbass forgot he had a date. I came back like an hour ago. Are you busy?”

 

“Of course not.” Jeno heard a very provoking “hah!” coming from inside the room, and he swore he’d beat Donghyuck’s ass later. Jaemin seemed to pick up on it quickly, an amused smile appearing on his face a second after. “Okay, I was doing something, but it’s not anything urgent. I can do it later.”

 

_“And on the right, you can see a very whipped Lee Jeno in his natural habitat when confronted with the love of his life. Astonishing.”_

 

Jaemin laughed at Jeno’s scowl as he saw the murderous intent in his eyes. Trust Donghyuck to rile him up even more.

 

“Cute.” He grinned, enjoying how Jeno’s face reddened immediately after he said that. Clearly, Donghyuck wasn’t wrong.

 

Jeno rolled his eyes, still blushing. “Shut up. Now before we were _very rudely interrupted_ ,” he pressed on the words just loud enough for the boy inside to hear him, dissolving into giggles, “I meant to ask several questions to you. One, why are you wet, and shivering in front of my door at this time of the night? Two, why are you wearing a t-shirt on this cold ass winter night? Three, why did you knock when you clearly could’ve just come in?”

 

“Can I please come in first? I’m really, really cold right now.” Jeno spluttered into a mess as he ushered the boy in, completely forgetting that. Jaemin exhaled in relief once the door was closed, muttering a small thanks to his boyfriend.

 

Jeno pushed him inside as he sped to his closet, trying to find something thick enough to give to Jaemin. He settled with the biggest hoodie he had, hoping it’ll be just as warm as it was comfy. He turned around only to see his wet boyfriend snuggling into Donghyuck, the boy saying nothing as Jaemin fed off his body warmth despite getting his shirt wet in the process, and Jeno’s heart just melted. Trust Jaemin to be adorable doing absolutely nothing.

 

He handed Jaemin his hoodie, which the boy quickly slipped on like his life depended on it. Jeno also heard Donghyuck mutter a small _whipped_ with a not-so-subtle smirk on his face, and was about to strangle the life out of the boy when Jaemin climbed out of Donghyuck’s bed and went directly into Jeno’s arms.

 

“You can’t do that, I need to whoop his ass at least once tonight. He’s been testing me all day today. God forbid Mark goes home for one weekend, leaving me with his annoying boyfriend to tolerate with.” He snatched the towel Jaemin discarded on Donghyuck’s bed, gritting his teeth as the boy stuck out his tongue at Jeno's occupied limbs. _This isn't over_ , he mouthed as Jaemin took him away, and Donghyuck just grinned in victory.

 

Jeno sighed as he pulled Jaemin onto his bed, slowly drying his wet hair off as he allowed Jaemin to be the human koala he was. A tiny yelp escaped his lips when Jaemin's freezing cold fingertips came in contact with the skin under his shirt, but to be honest there was nothing he could do anyway. Jaemin was a vampire during the cold, but instead of blood, the boy can actually drain one's warmth away if it meant for himself to stay cozy.

 

“Babe, I don't mind you clinging on me, it's really quite the opposite but you're leaving me in the dark here.”

 

Jaemin chuckled as he planted a kiss on Jeno's neck before pulling away, taking the towel from his boyfriend’s hold to do the hair drying himself. “I took a shower because Chenle accidentally flicked some paint into my hair when Jisung called him, in a total panic so I don't blame him, but I forgot that my room's heater broke down this morning, and we still haven't repaired it yet. Also, I was organizing my winter clothes last night and then while I went out to get some dinner down at the hall, Jisung accidentally let a pregnant cat into our room and it gave birth on my pile of thick clothes so I had to send all those blood covered items for a very thorough washing. Hence, the short sleeves.”

 

Jeno was quite sure his jaw was hanging open at the moment.

 

“Then, since Jisung is currently out on his date I couldn't exactly just barge into his closet to steal his hoodies. I mean I totally could, but I also have a very warm boyfriend just two rooms away who would have some very nice thick hoodies so I opted for that instead. He also has a very nice heater in his room so why not?” He grinned. Jeno couldn't help but plant a kiss on his scrunched up nose. “The knocking? Hmm, I don't know. I couldn't just barge in and demand for your clothes like a barbarian. You could've been making out with Hyuck for all I know. It's very nice to knock.”

 

Both Jeno and Donghyuck simultaneously gagged at Jaemin's words, making the boy laugh because he knew that was exactly what they would do.

 

“That's repulsive, Jaemin. Please, under no circumstances say that ever again.” Donghyuck shuddered as Jaemin continued to laugh at how disgusted he looked.

 

“Hey, he's a really good kisser though.” Jaemin smirked, knowing just the right buttons to push when he wanted to make Jeno's tomato face reappear. And it sure as hell did.

 

Donghyuck snorted. “Unless either of you has ever kissed Mark, I don't want to hear anything about being good kissers. My man kisses me like a champion.”

 

Jeno groaned. “I can never understand how both of you can just….say these things.” Jaemin laughed at how embarrassed he looked, something that would happen quite often if Jaemin was ever in a room with Donghyuck.

 

“It's okay, baby gay, you'll learn one day.” Donghyuck smiled sweetly from the other side of the room, but Jeno found it more annoying than usual. “And that totally rhymed.”

 

“Hyuck, you're slowly becoming Mark, I'm very concerned.”

 

All Jaemin got as a reply was a playful eye roll, and then Donghyuck turned to face the wall as a sign that he was done being social for the moment.

 

Jaemin figured that his hair was dry enough at that point, so he discarded the towel in exchange for more cuddling with Jeno. He pushed both of them down to be fully laying, just so he could snuggle in.

 

“Sleep over tonight. Jisung would surely crash over Chenle's, and you've obviously locked the doors when you came here. You really aren't allowed to ask for cuddles and a hoodie, and then just leave me.” Jeno whispered, not wanting Donghyuck to hear just in case he'd get cranky over the fact that Mark wasn't on campus for him to do their usual sappy shit. That would be a disaster. “Where would you even go? You can’t sleep with no heater. It’s freezing.”

 

“I could always go to Yukhei’s room. I’ll let you know he gives very good hugs too.”

 

Jeno grunted, pulling Jaemin closer just because he could. Also to prove that he gave warmer hugs, but he’d never admit to that. “Let the guy spend his night with his own boyfriend, you over-affectionate puppy. Renjun would actually murder me if I allow you to steal his boyfriend one more time.” Amusingly, it wouldn’t even be an exaggeration. Yukhei’s very tiny boyfriend would undoubtedly end him if he lets Jaemin go unattended with his very needed constant hugs. Jeno's life would end in seconds if Renjun ever gets a whiff of speculations that he wasn't giving Jaemin all the hugs the boy deserved.

 

In the quiet air, Jeno could hear soft mumblings from the other side of the room and took a peek to see Donghyuck on facetime with none other than Mark. Everyone and their dogs knew how clingy they both were to each other, so Jeno allowed them their moment and tried his best to not say anything just to annoy his dearest roommate. Even if that’s exactly what he wanted to do.

 

“Why can’t we room together like Renjun and Yukhei? I’m tired of having to walk a whole twenty steps just to see your face every day.”

 

Jaemin laughed as he pulled away just so he could meet Jeno’s eyes, and his frowning lips. “You were the one who didn’t want us to room together genius. It was somewhere along the lines of _I won’t get any work done if you’re there to grab my attention all the time_. It was cute, but you would have woken up to this face every single morning.”

 

It was such a delight to see Jeno’s cheeks warming up to his words, and truthfully Jaemin would never let that one die.

 

“Let’s never do that again. You’re stuck with me next semester. You’re not getting anywhere further than 2 feet away from me.” The words were silently made a promise as Jeno pulled Jaemin back into his arms, and boy was Jaemin glad for that. He wasn’t about to get clowned for blushing; that’s Jeno’s department of specialty.

 

Jaemin hummed against Jeno's neck, the warmth slowly making him sleepy. It felt too good he never wanted to move away. “You're such a clingy boyfriend. Stop being so obsessed with me, Lee.”

 

“Says the boy who would freeze himself just so he could steal my clothes again.”

 

“Hey, I always give them back.” Jaemin could literally _feel_ the eyebrow raise Jeno was doing despite not seeing it. “Okay, it does take several weeks, but in my defense, you take mine too.”

 

“Your clothes are nicer than mine.” Jeno just said simply, ending it with that. It was the truth anyway. He heard Jaemin say something that oddly sounded like _that's really not true but okay_ and the smile across his face stretched a bit wider than before.

 

Like a child being lulled to sleep, Jaemin felt his eyes straining to stay open the longer he felt Jeno's fingers running through his mildly dry hair. The boy was also humming sweet nothings as he held Jaemin close, the soft vibrations of his chest slowly but surely putting Jaemin to sleep. There was literally zero to no space at all in between them, especially with the way Jeno was holding him.

 

His very own modern-day knight in a shining armour.

 

“Jeno, I'm getting very, very sleepy, so you should probably stop doing that.” Jaemin drawled out incoherently, sounding more like mumbling rather than actual words.

 

The fingers in his hair stilled for a second before totally disregarding what Jaemin had said. “Well, it's already 11. Makes sense for you to already feel sleepy.”

 

The younger of the two whined like the child he liked to think he was. “But you have work to do, and you know damn well if you cuddle me to sleep you won't be able to free yourself until I wake up.”

 

With this Jeno chuckled, his voice so warm it was getting very hard for Jaemin to not just succumb to his tired brain. “Baby, I can always do it tomorrow, it's really nothing urgent.” Jaemin looked up to give the older his sleepy sad eyes. Jeno felt his heart clench. Trust his boyfriend for making him feel bad about going to sleep. “Okay, what about a study date tomorrow? 4 hours at the library after we get you your morning coffee? Sounds good?”

 

Now assured that he would still get Jeno to study and get his job done, Jaemin happily snuggled back in as a response. “Perfect.” And it really was.

 

Jeno only had to wait a couple more minutes before he felt Jaemin's breathing calm down to a soft snore, and couldn't help but smile like a lovesick fool for the boy in his arms. There were things that made him happy in life, and then there was Na Jaemin. Probably the most amazing thing that has ever happened to him.

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Hyuck?” Jeno softly called out, feeling his eyes closing as well. His best friend responded by climbing out of his bed with a soft smile, and swiftly turned off the lights without even needing to be asked. The day ended with civil good nights and Jaemin was sort of glad his heater broke down.

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this to get rid of my :(((( mood so if it seems rushed sorry i just needed some fluff for my angsty braincells. also, i apologize if i dont reply to comments (on my other fics too) they make me very anxious for no reason but im very thankful for them i really am i swear they literally make my day! thanks for reading and leaving nice comments i appreciate all of them and i really appreciate all of you 💞 have a nice day i hope everyone's happy!
> 
>  
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/baekvessel) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/baekvessel)


End file.
